Cómo Patricio
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Las personas no olvidan, por ello hay que vivir con los errores del pasado; en ocasiones empeoran y quizá, solo mejoran. Regalo a princess syry.


Fue el regalo de princess_syry en el Amigo Invisble del foro Desmaius del 2013.

* * *

Cómo Patricio

Los golpes insistentes de la lechuza en el marco de la ventana interrumpen el té de la tarde. El ave entra impetuosa y se posa en el hombro del adulto, esperando que desenrolle la carta que lleva en la pata.

_Draco:_

_Quiero estar contigo, no importa si tenemos que marcharnos si así lo crees necesario. _

_Contigo, el espacio debajo de una roca sería suficiente._

-o-

Draco Malfoy sale apresurado del local de Las Eres Escobas, la puerta de vaivén le golpea la espalda mientras que con ternura limpia las lágrimas de un niño que no puede pasar de la edad del propio Albus, que con pequeños hipidos expira su llanto.

—Draco— le llama, mientras padre e hijo toman rumbo hacia la zona de chimeneas públicas que se encuentra a penas a unos locales de allí. Harry puede darse cuenta de que se detiene con pesar y duda. El rubio no voltea ni hace amago de contestar, el único signo de que han captado su atención es su discontinuación en la marcha. El moreno cargando las compras de un lado y con la otra mano sujetando a un pequeño e impaciente niño de ojos esmeralda. —Pasó... ¿p-puedo ayudarte en algo—Draco solo le mira decidiendo sus intenciones, está claro que se maneja entre la duda; determinando el grado de interés o preocupación. Finalmente sonríe y niega con la cabeza, mientras reanuda la marcha con su pequeño hijo. Potter se queda estático, mientras Albus susurra quedito

— ¿Poque eta molesto el papá de Pedi? — Harry alcanza a oír la dirección.

Ya en el tibio interior del local, ve al rubio tomar con calma y elegancia un pequeña taza humeante,-ambos han viajado en chimenea hasta una sucursal de Londres y entrado a una cafetería muggle-, Draco solo le observa llegar y al acercarse ellos, invita a Scorpius y Albus a jugar en los toboganes y piscina de pelotas que está a la mitad del local. Con toda la paciencia del mundo, pide otro espresso y chocolate caliente para Harry. Este solo se sienta asombrado por la tranquilidad del ex-Slytherin. —No ha sucedido nada, no tienes por qué seguirme. —lo dice con tanta calma, apoya su mentón en la palma abierta mientras mira a los niños jugar en el tobogán.

—Me interesas— contesta con sinceridad.

—Lo sé— continua con su tono monótono aun sin mirarle. —Y es por eso que no debes hacerlo.

—Draco, tú... —se corta, realmente no sabe cómo convencerle.

—Deberías dejar de hacerlo, no te conviene. —se detiene y le mira directamente a los ojos, Harry se asombra de la intensidad de su mirada.

—No es algo que se pueda decidir, — responde con pesar —no se decide de quien enamorarse.

—Eso también lo sé.

Los niños llegan poco tiempo después.

-o-

Falta menos de una semana para navidad, las compras se vuelven cada vez más aceleradas tanto para los muggles como para los magos. Un rubio camina entre los paseantes, buscando un regalo para alguien especial pero no decide qué cosa comprarle. Eso es hasta que llega al escaparate de una tienda de antigüedades no mágicas. No se da cuenta que es observado.

-o-

Harry está leyendo sobre plantas medicinales y tomando un té de fresa, cuando recibe una llamada urgente de San Mungo, solo le da tiempo para escribirle una escueta carta a Hermione.

_"Cuida de Albus, no sé mi regreso" _

-o-

Los pasillos del hospital mágico son meramente distintos a los que hay en el lado muggle, el olor a desinfectante es cambiado por el turbio de las pociones y sus ingredientes, y la luces fantasmagóricas son remplazadas con antorchas que no ahúman.

Llega corriendo a la recepción y toma velocidad después de lo que le dicen allí.

Draco Malfoy nunca ha podido alardear de tener un color bronceado saludable, pero tendido allí en una delgada cama, lleno de cardenales y pequeñas heridas cicatrizantes aunque no le eximen de su belleza natural, tampoco muestran su máximo esplendor. Harry no ahoga un sollozo, tampoco tiembla antes de sostener su mano y acariciar sus rubios cabellos.

—Lo siento. — Su voz es apenas superior a un susurro— Aun te tengo en el registro.

Harry no responde, no puede hacerlo. Solo continúa rozando los claros mechones.

-o-

Se reencontraron en el festival del día de la madre de sus hijos. Ambas mujeres que al parecer tenían cuestiones más importantes que atender, faltaron a la fiesta dejando a dos inconsolables niños, la cuidadora tuvo que llamar a ambos padres, quienes solo se miraron atentamente antes de abrazar a sus vástagos. Comenzaron intercambiando consejos sobre los niños, después platicas de sus amigos y recuerdos, hasta pasar a tomar helados en el parque todos juntos, los cuatro, como una familia.

-o-

Es un parque pequeño enteramente muggle, es apenas una casita verde, con unos cuantos columpios, toboganes, escaleras y una red para trepar. Pero aun así es el favorito de ambos niños, y además el pasar tanto tiempo allí conociéndose, le da un poco más de punto en estima. Llevan saliendo desde inicios de diciembre, ahora las hojas de los arces se han mudado a una tonalidad dorada o rojiza, que a Harry tanto le recuerda a su antigua casa en Hogwarts. A media tarde, tomados de la mano mientras los niños juegan a los piratas en la cima de construcción, el ambiente que se enfría con el pasar de los días, es todo tan apacible que le hace pensar que quizá después de tanto tiempo, todo puede estar bien.

En un momento a otro hay gritos e insultos y después el sonido característico de una desaparición, Draco está corriendo antes de que el moreno se dé cuenta de lo que sucede. Ambos niños lloran pero Scorpius sangra. Su padre le toma de mano para ver una fea marca en la muñeca. Le toma con las dos manos del rostro, mirándole a los ojos le exige —No llores, no por algo que no es tú culpa —con movimientos firmes de varita le hace hechizos antisépticos y anestésicos La piel no sangra y al parecer no duele, el pequeño tiene la nariz roja y congestionada. Potter se pregunta por qué no ha cerrado la herida. Malfoy ahora se encuentra abrazando a Scorpius y consolando a Albus. Consternado, ahora puede ver con las feas H M trazadas en el enrojecido tejido.

-o-

El moreno ha subido a acostar a Albus, cuando baja se encuentra a padre e hijo frente al crepitar la chimenea, la atmósfera sería, casi ceremoniosa, de imposible dignidad para un niño de tal edad, casi.

Draco está arrodillado y frente a él, Scorpius. El niño le sujeta de la mano, del brazo que tiene extendido. Y Draco con la otra mano apunta a su propia muñeca.

—Tú dolor, es mi dolor— lo dice claro, sin importarle quien escuche. La sangre sale, se extiende por su brazo, manchando la blanca piel y la alfombra.

—Y tú alegría, mi alegría— responde el pequeño.

-o-

Han dado de alta a Draco, debe de guardar reposo. Le han fracturado tres costillas y una astilla mal soldada podría perforarle un pulmón, pero deben de esperar a que este del todo sanado, para eliminar el fragmento.

Harry lo ha llevado a la pequeña casa en el valle de Godric, Albus y Scorpius pese a la situación están a la mar de contentos, Harry lo compara con una sobredosis de dulces permanentes, Draco solo da pequeños bufidos para no lastimarse.

Se han perdido navidad en el hospital, lo niños no lo mencionan. O quizá el cumulo de regalos que aparecen en la tarde de su llegada sea suficiente como sobornales y hacerles olvidar lo pasado. Harry recibe de Draco un alhajero de plata con incrustaciones que el Gryffindor no identifica, en el interior una pulsera elástica de macarrones.

Los padres ríen, se acercan, solo unos centímetros le separan, labios rojos y anhelantes, las respiraciones se aceleran, pero finalmente no hay nada, agachan la mirada y continúan con los regalos.

Draco se marcha a principio de enero.

-o-

Hay una cena, la luz tenue de la luna traspasa las vaporosas cortinas de gasa y las velas de la estancia iluminan el interior. Harry está nervioso, impaciente, tiene más miedo que cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort. Ha pasado varios días orquestándolo, no es de ideas románticas o tiernos detalles, incluso las fechas importante y felicitaciones se escurren de su ingenio.

Draco entra serio, elegante por naturaleza. Con la mirada hace que los nervios del de ojos esmeraldas desaparezcan, que le confirmen que todo está bien.

Platos en idiomas que Potter no entiende del todo, y qué decir de la pronunciación.

Entrando en los postres, se atreve a preguntar.

— ¿Qué harás al terminar tu registro en el ministerio?

El registro y trabajo del ministerio fue una de sus muchas clausulas, para darle la libertad condicional a los más jóvenes y de cargos menores. Debían de trabajar para el ministerio durante siete años, los viajes fuera del país era imposibles, y cada tres meses eran revisadas sus varitas.

Draco tarda en contestar, Harry se arrepienta y cree que no lo debió preguntar.

—No te has dado cuenta.

-o-

Malfoy molesto, cumple siete años soportando y trabajando en el misterio.

Albus llora todas las mañanas al ver faltar a Scorpius a clases.

Harry, se encuentra taciturno y apático.

Scorpius, solo espera.

-o-

Hermione le arregla una cita para San Valentín, Harry tiene que sobrellevar a un mago que tiene una colección de descorchadores y una cobaya de nombre Mariella.

El fin de semana siguiente, padre e hijo se encuentran en pijamas idénticos, de tela roja con crups saltarines detrás de brillantes snitchs. Harry saca del pequeño cofre que le regaló Malfoy la pulsera de macarrones y con humor quizá agrio se la pone. Deja la cajita rápidamente cuando siente el jalón del traslador.

-o-

Se tambalea al llegar y casi cae, pero se sostiene de respaldo de un sofá. Scorpius llega corriendo de las escaleras que se conecta en el lado derecho de la sala. Le abraza mientras le dice a viva voz. —Lo has encontrado. — Draco entra momentos después secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina, lleva puesto un delantal blanco inmaculado. —Yo... de verdad— comienza Potter pero no saber realmente que decir. Malfoy se le adelanta. —Las habitaciones de los niños están arriba, listas; además de la conexión de vía Flú, no es el espacio entre una piedra y el suelo. Pero es para nosotros. —Lo último lo dice tomándole de las manos.

—Padre, ¿querían vivir cómo Patricio debajo de una roca? — la inquietud del pequeño hace reír a los adultos.

-o-

Scorpius, como premio anual, lleva a la hilera de nuevos estudiantes que han sido sorteados a Slytherin. Arae Potter le toma de la muñeca y al sentir la cicatriz, le pregunta el significado del H M. Él sabe que el autor de la herida se refería a un despreciativo hijo de mortifago. Pero el sonriente le responde —hermosamente Malfoy. — Al que está detrás de sus hermanos solo ríe.

-o-

Ya en las habitaciones del premio anual, Scorpius saca la toga de Albus, lentamente como a ambos tanto les gustan. —Nunca me has dicho, ¿por qué tú padre también la tiene? — Se refiere a la marca en la muñeca, Pery, lo tiene claro. —Tú dolor, es mi dolor y tú alegría, mi alegría. — musita en su oído.

-o-

Harry extrañará a los niños, ahora los tres se encuentran en Hogwarts. Pero realmente hay cosas que son mejores ahora que los dos están solos en casa.

—Muévete Potter— le recrimina con voz contenida. —No es momento para que estrenes el cerebro. — Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Harry toma las níveas piernas de Draco de la isla de la cocina y comienza ese delicioso vaivén. Hay cosas que nunca cambian y otras solo mejoran.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
